Burmecia
Burmecia, Realm of Eternal Rain is a city-state in the northwestern part of the Mist Continent on Gaia in Final Fantasy IX. It is Freya Crescent's hometown. Inhabited by the Burmecians, Burmecia is a walled, multi-leveled, warren-like city built around the royal palace and showered by constant rain. In comparison to Lindblum's industrial revolution style and Alexandria's high medieval style, Burmecia has a distinctly Gaelic or Norse design style. Burmecia is the only nation on the Mist Continent that lies below the Mist, though the constant rain that falls over the area there may dissipate some of its harmful aspects. The Burmecians train to become Dragon Knights. Story It is unclear when the kingdom of Burmecia was formed, but it is sometime before the summoner tribe left Alexandria, as the Desert Star was given to the kingdom for safekeeping around year 1300. The question of the ownership of the Desert Star triggered a civil war. Some of the citizens of Burmecia separated from the main populace due to the Burmecians' taste for war and migrated to the Vube Desert, where they created their own nation of Cleyra. Though two different nations, both the Burmecians and Cleyrans are of the same heritage. The Desert Star was brought to Cleyra and it powers the sandstorm that shields the city from the outside world. The nations of Burmecia and Alexandria waged many wars before the Airship Revolution. A dummied piece of dialogue posits that the late king of Alexandria had died in a war against Burmecia. Freya Crescent grew up in Burmecia, and was romantically involved with Sir Fratley. Fratley left Burmecia and never returned. Unable to get over her loss, Freya left Burmecia as well to search for him. During her travels she met Zidane Tribal. Freya partakes in the Festival of the Hunt in Lindblum hoping to meet Fratley, and ends up aiding Zidane in felling the Zaghnol, the strongest monster at the hunt. After the festivities word arrives that Burmecia has been attacked by the Alexandrian army of black mages led by Kuja and General Beatrix. The city was taken with great loss on the Burmecians' side, although many fought to the death to defend the citadel and its lord. By the time Zidane and the party arrive, the city is in ruins, with the scattered bodies of the Burmecian soldiers and citizens strewn throughout. Zidane must collect the Protection Bell from under the King of Burmecia's bed to unlock the door that leads to the ruined palace courtyard, where they meet several fleeing Burmecians, including one that Zidane saves from being crushed by collapsing rubble. In a secluded armory room, the party meets the vagrant moogle Stiltzkin. They scale a decrepit statue to the apex of the palace, where Queen Brahne, Kuja, and Beatrix wait. Beatrix defeats the party, and Brahne plans to invade the neighboring city of Cleyra. Beatrix follows her, and Kuja mocks the party before mounting his Silver Dragon, taking off into the skies. Many of the surviving Burmecians (including the King) took refuge in Cleyra. Their shelter is short-lived, as Brahne summons the eidolon Odin to destroy the town. Burmecia, unlike Lindblum and Alexandria, is never rebuilt, but after Freya and Fratley reunite, they discuss rebuilding it. The Burmecians are scattered across Gaia, even as far as Esto Gaza. Locations Gate It has been five years since Freya left her home. Standing at the gate she declares she is no longer the selfish child she was when she left, and it is time to serve her kingdom as a dragon knight again. Suburb Upon entering the suburb, the player finds Burmecian soldiers injured on the floor unable to talk. The Cancer Stellazzio coin can be found behind a toppled cart in the first area. In the second suburb area when approaching the injured couple on the floor, Zorn and Thorn will appear on the balcony above and summon two Type A black mages to attack the party. Once defeated, Zorn and Thorn will retreat, allowing the player to enter the residence. Residence Entering the door on the right finds a Soft on the ground floor and a Mimic on the upper floor. This battle can be avoided. If fought, the Mimic will repeatedly summon Magic Vices. Quina can eat the Vice to learn Magic Hammer. Continuing left past the protection door, in the next room the party must walk slowly to reach the chest containing Germinas Boots. Running will cause the landing to collapse and the chest will be lost. Now that the landing on the lower floor is bridged the party can leave, return to where they encountered Zorn and Thorn, and enter the left door. On the ground floor are a Potion and a Soft, with another Mimic on the upper floor. Going through the door, in the next room the party can climb through the window onto the balcony to jump across to the next room. There is a Burmecian solder who mentions the Protection Bell, which can be found behind the bed. There is also an Ether in the room. The party can return to the protection door and use the bell to enter. Pathway The pathway is a set of steps leading to Burmecia's Royal Palace. Freya doubts if she can bear to see the palace in ruins, and the party tries to persuade her. Zidane wants to know who is behind the destruction and Vivi is searching for answers on his origins. The party meets Dan, a soldier fleeing with his family, who tells Freya she should flee too. Freya decides to protect her home at any cost and continues to the palace. Uptown Area Through the archway are Wei and Kal. Zidane urges the two to leave and go to Lindblum, but Kal is too injured to move. The statue starts to fall and Zidane pulls Kal out of the way. Another Burmecian, Gray, enters and helps Kal leave. The left door up the stairs finds a Tent and a Phoenix Down. The chest at the end contains a Mimic. Square The door on the left takes to the armory, and the door on the right is the vault. The steps lead to the palace. Vault There is a treasure chest at the back of the room containing a Lightning Staff and a moogle to save. Stiltzkin will enter the room with another offer. Armory In this small room Freya finds the Mythril Spear. Palace At the door to the palace Freya is distraught at the sight of the ruins, and what has become of the King. When she hears a voice inside she jumps to the top and enters the palace. The party rest of the party slowly climb up to follow her. Once inside, they see Queen Brahne and Beatrix, which elicits a memory of Freya and Sir Fratley talking of Beatrix. He left to test his strength and promised Freya he will return to her. A 'Mystery Man' enters, and Queen Brahne talks of the victory his black mages brought. She wants to find the King of Burmecia, but Kuja tells her he has fled to Cleyra. A Burmecian soldier tries to attack the queen, and Zidane and Freya jump to his rescue, triggering an unwinnable battle with Beatrix, though the player has a chance to steal good items from her. In the PlayStation version, this concludes Disc 1. Items * Cancer * Protection Bell * Kupo Nut * Potion * Soft x2 * Germinas Boots * Ether x2 * Tent * Phoenix Down * Mythril Spear * Lightning Staff * Hi-Potion * Soft :Note: The Hi-Potion, Soft, and an Ether must be bought from Stiltzkin. Quests Stellazzio One of the Stellazzio coins for Queen Stella is located in Burmecia. The Cancer is found behind the overturned cart in the first passageway by checking the area around the box on the left side for the coin. Mognet Atla resides in the Treasure House, and gets a letter from Mogki in Lindblum Castle. He sends a letter to Monev at Cleyra's Trunk: After the party returns from Terra, Kupo in Alexandria has a letter to Atla starting the sidequest to restoring Mognet Central: Atla sends a letter to Mogryo at Black Mage Village: Stiltzkin Stiltzkin is found in the city and sells a pack of Soft, Hi-Potion and Ether for 333 gil. If the player's inventory is full of any one item on Stiltzkin's item pack, he will not sell the items to the party. It is not mandatory to buy the items if one wants to keep meeting Stiltzkin, but if the party buys all of Stiltzkin's items in all locations he is found, he will reward the party with a Ribbon at the end of his journey in the North American and PAL versions. Blu Mag Quina can eat the local enemies to learn Blue Magic. Basilisks teach Pumpkin Head. Ironites teach Angel's Snack. Magic Vices teach Magic Hammer. Shops Items can be bought from Atla's Mogshop. Enemies * Basilisk x2 * Basilisk x3 * Ironite * Magic Vice * Magic Vice x2 * Magic Vice x3 * Mimic (calls *Magic Vices) Musical themes Burmecia has its own theme music titled "Kingdom of Burmecia". It is a sorrowful theme that emphasizes a 4:6 polyrhythm and consists mainly of a choir and a church organ (the latter in the background). This theme is also incorporated in "Freya's Theme" and "Unforgettable Silhouette". Other appearances Final Fantasy Record Keeper The black mages have left the capital of Burmecia in ruins. Freya is furious at the destruction, and the party hurries to the palace. Gallery ;Artwork Burmecia FFIX Art 2.jpg|Concept art of the gates of Burmecia. Burmecia gates concept.png|Concept art. BurmeciaConceptArt.png|Concept art. Burmecia.jpg|Concept art. BurmeciaPalaceEntrance.jpg|Concept art. Burmecia FFIX Art 3.jpg|Concept art. Burmecia FFIX Art 5.jpg|Concept art. Burmecia Building Interiors FFIX Art.jpg|Concept art. Burmecia FFIX Art 3 CG.jpg|Concept artwork of Burmecia. Burmecia FFIX Art 4.jpg|Concept art. Burmecia FFIX Art 1.jpg|Concept art of the statue. Burmecia Treasury FFIX Sketch.jpg|Concept art of the treasury. BurmeciaTreasury.jpg|Concept art of the treasury. Burmecia Armory FFIX Sketch.jpg|Concept art of the armory. Burmecia Armory CG FFIX Art.jpg|Concept art of the armory. Clerya Mice2.jpg|Concept artwork of the King of Burmecia and other citizens. FFIX-BurmeciaRuin.jpg|Brahne, laughing triumphantly upon the heroes' defeat. Burmecia Roozbeh 1.jpg|Art of Final Fantasy IX backgrounds by Behrooz Roozbeh. Burmecia Roozbeh 2.jpg|Art of Final Fantasy IX backgrounds by Behrooz Roozbeh. Burmecia Roozbeh 3.jpg|Art of Final Fantasy IX backgrounds by Behrooz Roozbeh. Burmecia Roozbeh 4.jpg|Art of Final Fantasy IX backgrounds by Behrooz Roozbeh. Burmecia Roozbeh 5.jpg|Art of Final Fantasy IX backgrounds by Behrooz Roozbeh. Burmecia Roozbeh 6.jpg|Art of Final Fantasy IX backgrounds by Behrooz Roozbeh. Burmecia FFIX CG Art.jpg|CG concept artwork of Burmecia. Burmecia Statues CG Art.jpg|Burmecian statues. Burmecia Unused FFIX Art 1.jpg|Artwork of an unused area. Burmecia Unused FFIX Art 2.jpg|Artwork of an unused area. ;Backgrounds and screenshots FFIX PC Siege of Burmecia 5.png|Freya in Burmecia. BurmeciaUptownArea2.png|Uptown area. BurmeciaUptownArea2Broken.png|Uptown area broken. BurmeciaAbandonedArmory.jpg|Armory room. FFIX Burmecia WM.png|Burmecia on the world map. Burmecia2-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background. Burmecia3-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background. Burmecia4-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background. Burmecia5-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background. Burmecia6-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background. Burmecia7-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background. References de:Burmecia Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IX Category:Organizations in Final Fantasy IX